Almost perfect
by Chipmunkmania111
Summary: This is a one-shot based on the great book Almost perfect by Brian Katcher. If you haven t read the book I highly recommend it it. It s great. I think Logan and Sage are an adorable couple. This is songfic about their love.


A new beginning

My OC:

-Name: Michelle Hayley Joelle Seville. Age: 15. Fur color: Dark brown (like Simon´s). Eyes: Ice blue. Clothes: A bright red miniskirt,wine red t-shirt,black jean jacket and silver pilot sunglasses. Signature color: Black/Wine red. Voice actor: Selena Gomez. Hobbies: Horror movies,skateboarding and A Cappella singing in a choir. Likes: Music,PE and drawing pictures of famous movie scenes. Dislikes: Nagging,uptight rules and school. Personality: Vain on the outside,but very sensitive and vulnerable on the inside. Resembles Alvin a lot. Hot-headed. Gets mad easily but doesn´t hold a grudge for long.

Chapter 1: The first day.

My name is Michelle. I live in a forest near West Eastman High School. Unlike other chipmunks who live in the wild,I have clothes. When I was 2-years-old,my mother found some fabric humans had left there and sewed me this fantastic outfit! It´s totally my style. Where was I? Oh yeah,West Eastman. I heard a rumour that the Chipmunks and Chipettes go to school here. I figured I might as well do some research on that. I waited till 4´o clock. I knew Simon and Jeanette had chemistry club from 4 till 5.30 pm. I assumed they would understand my situation. At 5.30 pm,the two bespectacled chipmunks walked out. I tried to whisper: Simon! He didn´t hear me so I whistled and exclaimed: "Simon,over here!" Simon looked puzzled and walked over to me. "Hey there". "What´s your name?" "Michelle." Hello Michelle." "I´m Simon Seville,and this is my sister Jeanette". "Pleased to meet you." "Can we help you with something?" "Actually you can."

I began explaining my story: How my parents died in a fire at our home tree when I was 5,and I was raised by my grandfather,and how I ran away 2 days ago,because my granddad and his brother were sexually abusing me. Simon and Jeanette listened and then said: " Well,you seem to have a tragic history." "Why don´t you come with us to our home?" "I´m sure Dave will understand." I nodded gratefully and followed them. At the Seville house: "Dave,we´re home!" "Hey guys." "Dave,can we talk?" "Sure Simon,what is it?" Dave then noticed me standing timidly behind Jeanette´s back. He knelt down and scooped me up on his hand,stroking my back carefully. "Hey there,sweetie." "What´s your name?" "Michelle."Simon then explained my story to his dad. Dave listened and in the end had tears in his eyes. He held me gently and said: " Well,you´re okay now." " Your granddad can´t hurt you anymore." He then said: "Okay." I´ll go to the adoption agency tomorrow and then you´re officially a Seville.

I couldn´t believe my ears. Dave didn´t even know me and he still agreed to take me as one of his children. Just like that! Dave smiled and said: " I will also call Dr. Rubin and sign you up for Simon´s and Jeanettes class." " All of the chipmunks are in the same class. Dave then set me down on the sofa. " What do you say if you meet your new siblings now?"

Chapter 2: Safe at last.

Dave yelled upstairs: "Guys,come downstairs!" "There´s someone here I want you to meet." Soon 4 chipmunks,2 boys and 2 girls came downstairs. They first saw me. "Who´s that"? "I`m Michelle." Simon explained: She has had a rought past. Dave decided to adopt her and she´ll also come to our class." Well hello there,mademoiselle",a red-clad chipmunk said and kissed my hand. "I´m Alvin Seville."

Alvin´s POV: "Damn,she´s hot. I gotta make a move on her,before anyone else has the same idea. Luckily Britt broke up with me. Her loss. I was fed up with that nagging anyway. I shouldn´t be thinking this but hey,it´s only thoughts,no one can blame me."

Brittany´s POV. "Who does she think she is?! Barging in here like that,and making up a pathetic,tragic story about her past. And everyone else believe,just like that? Well,she cant´t fool me. I bet she´s here to steal Alvin from me. I saw the way he looked at her. I´ll show her,who´s the boss around here. And I´ll prove Alvin I´m the one he´s meant to be with."

Brittany walked forward. "I´m Brittany Seville."

A green-clad chipmunk approached me next,holding hands with a lime green-clad female chipmunk. " I´m Theodore Seville,and this is my sister Eleanor." They both shook my hand. "Nice to meet you." "Likewise."

Theodore´s POV: "She seems nice. And thin too. Probably wasn´t easy to find food in the forest. I for one should know. I can fix her a nice meal with Ellie tonight."

Eleanor´s POV:

"Wow,another sister." I hope she´s nothing like Brittany. One sister like her is enough for me,thank you very much. But I have to get to know her better. At least she´s very pretty,and looks quite athletic,though skinny. I´m rather hopeful."

Simon´s POV: "Of course I noticed the way Alvin looked at Michelle. Then again,that´s the way he looks at every girl. I just hope Alvin´s smart enough not to break her heart. She´s been through a lot."

Jeanette´s POV: In my opinion,Brittany was looking at Michelle quite jealous. I could of course be wrong,and I sure hope I am. I must make sure Brittany doesn´t hurt her feelings. I of all people should know what it´s like to be left out for being different and new."

Dave´s POV: A fourth daughter in 2 years! That´s something. I´m sure she will adapt in no time. I´ll ask Simon and Jeanette to show her around here in L.A and in school."

Michelle´s POV: "What a family! I´m sure I´ll fit in. That Alvin was rather cute. But I have disappointed in relationships before and this time I´m going to wait until he makes the first move."

Chapter 3: What now?

Michelle´s POV:

After Elllie and Theo had fixed everyone a nice dinner,I volunteered to fill the dishwasher,and to everyone´s surprise,Alvin offered to help me out. Later Dave told everyone to go to bed and gave me a gentle kiss,saying: "Try to get some sleep now,you have your first school day tomorrow." "Yes Dave." Then he kissed the rest of the munks and munkettes,saying good night. I got to sleep in a bed of my own. Dave got it from his friend,and placed it next to the window as I requested. In the morning,I woke up first and went downstairs for breakfast. Dave was in there already making toaster waffles and yoghurt. "Hi,did you sleep well?" "Morning dad. Yeah,I did." " Want some waffles?" "Yeah,thanks." Alvin came downstairs next and faced first a frowning Dave. "Alvin,did you read for the geography test today?" Alvin nervously spread his arms: "Eeehee,oops." Dave took a deep breath and said to his son: "That´s enough Alvin Seville,that´s the fourth test this month you haven´t prepared for. You´re SO grounded for 3 weeks,and you must take the retest. End of discussion." "But Daaave"..." Alvin earned a single glare from his dad and stopped. Then Dave turned to me and said: "Don´t worry,sweetheart. I talked to Dr. Rubin. It´s completely okay for you to start in the middle of the semester." I nodded. Simon,Theodore,Brittany,Jeanette and Eleanor came downstairs. "Morning" "Hey guys." Dave handed us our lunches. "Have a good day." "Bye dad." At school I first walked around with Simon and Jeanette who showed me around the school. I saw the gym,cafeteria,yard,library and eventually they took me to our homeroom where I met Dr. Rubin,the principal and our teacher,Miss Ortega. They both seemed nice. Now my first day at West Eastman High could officially begin...

Chapter 4: First school day

After my first two classes,I was calmly walking in the hallway to my locker to get my books for the next class. Suddenly I heard a menacing voice behind me: "Hey! What do you think you´re doing"? "Umm,getting my books"? "This is my school,those are my lockers and my books." Don´t touch them,if you appreciate your life. I just huffed and opened my locker. The jock stepped closer. "Didn´t you hear me?" He was about to touch me when someone said: "Hey Ryan! Get away from her. Don´t you remember what happened last time?" Alvin,Simon,Theodore,Brittany,Jeanette and Eleanor formed a barrier between me and Ryan. Alvin stepped forward,handed me my books,turned to Ryan and said: "Just try to touch my sister again". Ryan left. Alvin turned to me. "You okay?" "Yeah,thanks guys." The others left and Alvin walked beside me. "So,he said,I was thinking. We could sit down in the cafeteria and talk. Get to know each other." "Sounds good." At the cafeteria Alvin bought me a fruit cup and a coke and asked: "So,where are you from? I was born in San Antonio,Texas. My dad ran away with his cousin when I was 4 and my mom couldn´t stay in Texas. Too many memories,she said. So we moved to LA,where mom met Jeff,my stepdad. Then,when I was 5,our hometree got on fire and both my mom and Jeff passed away. I was devostated and moved to live with my grandpa and his brother. They started to abuse me. So I ran away. I didn´t feel safe for a long time. But now I do at last."

Alvin listened and said: "I´m sorry. But you´re safe now." He hugged me. Brittany saw it all and threw down her tray. Her friends/minions Ally and Abby asked: "What´s wrong Britt?" "Look at that pretending bitch over there with Alvin. How dares she?! Come to my house like that,brainwash my family and seduce Alvin!? The girls started nodding. "What a bitch!" Then Miss Rubin came up. "Brittany,is that your tray?" "No." "Yes." "Alright. Miss Seville and Misses Holden,follow me. Now." Meanwhile Brittany could hear Alvin asking: So hey,I was thinking. My football team has this small party to celebrate our last victory in the Spring cup. Each of us gets to bring a date. There´s movies,treats,dancing,karaoke and a real DJ. I was wondering if you wanna come?" "I´d love to." "Great." The two walked away. Brittany shrieked and was walked away by Dr. Rubin. Back at home,Brittany´s POV: "I can´t believe it! First I see Alvin flirting with the new girl,then hugging her,asking her out on a date,then I get detention for me and my BFF´s. And to top that,Dave took away my cell phone and said that I´m not allowed to watch tv for a week?! A week! This is so unfair! And this is all that bitch´s fault! Brittany slopped down on her bed,screaming into her pillow. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Britt, you okay? Michelle came in. Brittany first stood up,eyes flaming,telling me to go away. Then she changed her mind,wiped her tears of frustration and said: "Yeah,I´m fine. But you could help me with something." What is it?" Brittany motioned me to come closer,grabbed the collar of my shirt and hissed: "Stay away from Alvin. He´s mine,capice? Come near him again and I´ll rip your face off. Got it?" I swallowed and nodded quickly. Get out of here. I ran out,sobbing and went straight to Alvin. I jumped into his arms. "Michelle baby,what´s wrong?" He stroked my back and dried my tears. I sobbed,forced myself to calm down and eventually managed to stutter: Alvin,I-I think I´m in love with you. Is there something wrong with that?" Alvin hugged me tightly. "Of course not. Why do you ask that?" Brittany s-said that if I-I go near y-you again,she´s gonna r-rip my face o-off. And that you-you´re hers. I couldn´t go on. Alvin continued holding me but his facial expression turned mad. He turned to me. "Okay,listen. Brittany and I were dating a long time ago. We were serious for three years. But then I found out he had cheated on me with Jasper. I left her immediately. but I swear,I have no feelings for her anymore. Now she´s just like a sister to me." I nodded. "You gotta tell Dave." No." "Come on,I´ll come with you." We went downstairs. "Dave." "Just a second Alvin." He knocked on the basement door. "Simon,for the last time,do your homework before going into the lab. You have five minutes to come out of there and do your homework or you´re banned from the lab for a week." He walked away and turned to us. "So,what´s on your mind? I looked over at Alvin. He nodded encouragingly. I said quietly: "Dad... Brittany´s threatening me. She knows I´ve been seeing Alvin and is obviously jealous because she told me that Alvin is hers and if I go anywhere near him again,she´d rip my face off." Dave listened and started climbing upstairs,saying: Alvin,take Michelle and the others for ice cream,I´m gonna have a talk with Brittany. Everything´s gonna be okay."


End file.
